


And Then the Clock Struck Twelve

by raindrop_louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, larry stylinson - Freeform, times square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_louis/pseuds/raindrop_louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis can't hold his liquor and Harry is a touchy-feely stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then the Clock Struck Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> This really isn't meant to go anywhere. I dunno, I had to get the idea our of my head. As always though, if anyone wants me to continue this, I would be more than happy to, just let me know. :) Thanks for reading! (not just this, but all my works) :) Lots of love x

Louis' vision was spotted and blurry, his eyes having a hard time telling what was what. He was never one known to hold his liquor well and a few beers could make his head spin. That was exactly why he never went to parties like this; why he never went anywhere outside his comfort zone, anywhere where he wouldn't be in control. Why he had let Zayn talk him into going out on New Year's Eve with him, he would never know. As a matter of fact, he hadn't seen the other boy in over two hours. With only fifteen minutes until the clock struck twelve, he decided it was time he went home. Unfortunately for him, Zayn had driven the both of them and he had no way of getting home. He reached his hand around to his back pocket and pulled his phone out, sliding his finger across the already streaked screen to unlock it.

"I'll take that."  
Before he was given the chance to tighten the grip on his phone it was slid out of his hand.  
"What the fuck?"

Louis whirled his body around, instantly regretting that decision as he struggled to keep his balance, and came face to face with the phone thief.

"Hi," the boy said plainly.  
"Give me my phone back."  
"Hmm. Don't really feel like it. Dance with me."

Strong hands gripped his waist, pulling his slight frame up against the boy's taller one. Normally Louis would push him away, demand respect, but he was too out of it to tell right from wrong, so he let the stranger do what he wanted.

"Times Square is pretty this time a year, yeah?"  
"Um, yeah."

Louis couldn't help but notice that the stranger was considerably taller than him and that his hands were almost twice the size of his own.

"You ever going to tell me your name?" Louis questioned.  
"If you're a good boy."

Louis swallowed hard but continued to move his hips back and forth.


End file.
